Requiem
by SleepDeprivedFemale
Summary: The Old Gods were dead. So was he. Technically. [ENDING SPOILERS]


**AN: Here's an alternate ending I came up with because I'm a miser who hates happiness. I highly suggest you play 'Stillness in Woe' by Purity Ring for maximised sadness.**

* * *

 **Requiem**

He walks through Commercial District of Colony 9 slowly, as if he is an alien intruding upon unknown territory.

Desiree walks past him, chatting with Betty while carrying her newly-acquired rifle. Paola and Narine run in front on him, and he steps back in reflex to avoid them bumping onto him. A male Machina walks by, avidly chatting with a female Homs while a High Entia advertises his wares. In the distance, Colonel Vangarre 'Square-Tache' is scolding an unfortunate trainee with a few people watching in amusement.

He lips form a thin smile; the more things change, the more they stay the same.

More people pass him by, but they do not greet him, their eyes do not meet his. Eventually, he sees a few familiar faces in the distance, forming a small circle and talking among themselves. Vanea, Otharon, Miqol and… Dunban.

His heart aches and he stops his progress, standing behind them and overhearing their conversation.

"The restoration's coming along nicely," Otharon says, his hunching form in contrast with is excited mannerisms.

Dunban nods at that. "Thanks to Melia and Vanea. The Machina and High Entia have some amazing technology."

"We are happy to help," Vanea responds, her face no longer lined with worry. "To live alongside in harmony is what Lady Meyneth and Egil desired. And, if I may be so presumptuous, so did…" her words trail off meaningfully.

Because Dunban's back is turned on him, he cannot see his expression. However, the man's tone betrays his sadness. "Hear, hear."

He feels bad at that. Unable to hold himself back, he tries to place a comforting hand on the man's shoulder. He fails.

Dunban jerks in surprise and turns around, surprising the rest of the group. The man's gaze travels over the environment, briefly passing by him with no change in his expression.

"Dunban?" Miqol asks, looking over to where the Homs is staring. The Machina's gaze goes right past him too.

He flinches and takes a step back. He shouldn't have done that.

"…Oh sorry," Dunban eventually says, shaking his head as if to clear his thoughts. "I thought I felt something."

Before he turns around, Dunban gives his surrounding one last look. Though the Homs' gaze briefly lingers to where he is, it is unfocused and soon Dunban continues talking with the rest of the group.

\\*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*/

When Melia looks up, she _sees_ him.

"Hello, Shulk."

They are at the small outpost of Colony 9. It is a tiny square overlooking the Residential District by the sea, with a small wooden bench and a few trees providing some basic cover.

He gives her a small smile. "Melia."

The High Entia is sitting on the bench. She is in her usual 'casual' clothes with a heavy tome labelled 'A Study Of Ether In Biological Systems' on her lap.

Needing no invitation, Shulk sits next to her. He can only feel the bench as resistance; there is no feeling of material, texture or warmth.

"How are things?" he asks, grateful that he can make small talk with anyone.

"Alcamoth still remains mostly empty. A lot of my people do not wish to visit the place where they lost so many of their family and friends." Melia briefly pauses and her expression turns hopeful. "But the few that have come back are determined to turn a new leaf over and make new beginnings. Plenty of Nopon, Homs and even a few Machina have joined in as well."

Shulk nods at the information, looking at the horizon. The day is peaceful by any standards. The sun dominates the west side of the sky, with a few white clouds scattered in the sky.

A small breeze rustles Melia's hair and wings. Shulk's hair remains stationary.

"Also…" the High Entia begins with some hesitation. "I have looked over information about Zanza and Meyneth and about the restraints placed on Ose Tower and Prison Island." She turns to face him, and her eyes have a hopeful, if not fierce, spark to them. Her hands run distractedly over the book she'd holding. "If we somehow manage to reverse engineer them, perhaps if we use a high concentration of ether so beings less proficient with visualising ether could see…" Upon seeing Shulk's increasingly uncomfortable expression Melia catches herself, puts a hand on her mouth and looks away. "Ah, sorry for rambling. I became a bit too overly-exited there."

Shulk nods and the two sit in silence. Melia looks down on her book. Shulk leans back and looks at the sky, where a no-longer-endless sea stretches out, interrupted by occasional ruins from the Bionis and Mechonis.

Shulk's memories are still fresh and he doubts there will ever be a period where he fully recovers. Even now, months later, the events that transpired are still in the back of his mind, like a gaping open wound. If he focuses, he can still recall the pain where Dickson's bullet hit him, the sheer coldness that spread though him as it felt like an integral part of him was separated, his stream of consciousness becoming a being of its own… As if a big part of him had been ripped out, and what was left was nothing but a cheap wallpaper-

 _No_. He is _Shulk_. A Homs from Colony 9. Son of explorers who perished on Ose Tower and raised by a Giant disguised as a Homs, Dickson. An unwitting pawn of Zanza, until he, along with Melia, Fiora, Reyn, Dunban, Sharla and Riki defeated the God and as a result saved the surviving people of Bionis and Mechonis.

That's all there is to it.

"That's a lot of work," he eventually says.

Melia words her next sentences very carefully. "It is worth the effort. If it means…"

She silently tries to place a comforting hand to his shoulder. Her hand passes right through him. Melia's feathers twitch, ruffling at the sudden chill that runs through her spine. Though they both knew her efforts to touch him are in vain, the gesture offers solace. "We _will_ find a way to give you a physical form Shulk." She looks over Colony 6, where a few mobile artillery units patrol the still-standing anti-air batteries. "Though our options so far are more… mechanical than we would like."

"You know I don't mind," Shulk says nonchalantly. After a bit of consideration, his lips part in a playful smile. "If you do, make sure you put the latest gadgets in it. Oh, and lots of pockets too."

Melia gave him a small laugh. "It is a good thing you like machines so much. At our current rate, devising an organic body from scratch is still out of our reach."

"It's still only you and Linada working on it, right?"

The High Entia nods. "As you wished, I've kept it a close secret. Linada is also aware of your wishes, and has not informed anyone. Her assistant, Voltak, thinks our research is about restoring any other salvaged face units." Her next words were careful. "If you agree, we could tell Sharla as well. Her knowledge of Homs anatomy is excellent and we are a bit… lacking in that department."

Shulk doesn't answer at that, suppressing the urge to draw his knees up and bury his face in them. That decision to keep it a secret still eats him to this day.

"Shulk…" Melia's voice is soft and serene. "We will find a way. Throughout all we've been through I've… lost many of my loved ones."

"Too many…" the Homs mumbles under his breath.

"I will not lose you too. I refuse to." Her hands ball into fists and she gives him her best determined look, which comes out a bit like a pained grimace. Shulk can't help but laugh at that.

"Oh, hey Melia!"

The High Entia almost jumps in her seat but quickly regains her composure, acting as if she had been staring at the scenery. Shulk has the good sense to stand up from where he is, looking with discomfort at the Homs and Nopon who make their way up the stairs.

"Hello Fiora, Riki," Melia greets each one of them in a calm tone. "What are you two doing here?"

"Dunban told us you where you went after the meeting," Fiora says, giving Melia a wide smile and carrying a small rectangular box wrapped in fabric. "We wanted to bring you something before you leave for Alcamoth again."

The Nopon skips excitedly after Fiora, looking proud of himself. "Riki catch fish for Melia as gift!"

"Oi, I'm the one who caught it, you fluffy volleyball!" comes a rash voice accompanied by a feminine laugh as two more Homs come up the stairs to the small square.

Melia politely nods at the two newcomers. "Reyn, Sharla."

"What are you doing here all alone?" Sharla asks, surveying her surroundings. Her gaze falls on Shulk and she blinks, but eventually continues her scan. "I thought I heard someone talking."

Melia hesitates, barely holding himself from glancing to where Shulk is standing. "...I was thinking to myself."

"Riki think when alone sometimes," the Heropon says in a low voice. "Riki misses Shulk. Melia does that too?"

The High Entia's lack of a response is enough indication for the group.

"Oh, well," Sharla begins nervously, "we don't want to be a bother-"

Melia looks up to them surprised. "Oh no you're not-"

"Hey we haven't seen her in months-!" Reyn protests.

"Reyn" Sharla says in a warning tone as she pushes the Homs man and they begin walking towards the stairs. Her gaze falls on Fiora, who clutches her lunch box harder. "Riki you too."

"No! Riki want stay. Riki not want friends to be alone when sad!"

"We can meet up with Melia later Riki," Sharla says in a strained tone and the Heropon glances between the two women. After another one of Sharla's infamous warning looks, the Heropon follows Sharla and Reyn.

"It really is alright," Melia begins but stops when she sees the trip making their way down the stairs, vanishing from view.

After some consideration, Fiora tentatively sits by Melia. She eyes the book on the High Entia's lap and looks down on her lunchbox.

When she looks up, Melia has a faraway look on her face. Fiora bites her lip, debating whether she should just give Melia the lunch box and then promptly leave.

"How's your new body, Fiora?" Melia asks in a friendly tone, breaking the silence.

"Oh, it's lovely!" the girl responds, inwardly glad for the change in subject. "I mean, I'm now more likely to trip over nothing - Linada said that's because I have to get used to different centre of gravity- and don't have all the cool features like tracking and jets but… honestly, I don't mind." She crosses her hands, looking down at herself and her old outfit. "I never had any of these things in the first place."

"It feels good to be back in familiar territory, I suppose?"

"Yes, that's it," Fiora says in her usual cheerful tone. "Though I'm still thinking of changing a few things."

Melia nods. "I noticed your hair is a bit longer than when we first met."

"I'm thinking of growing it out, longer than it was before. Didn't do so back then, because they'd get tangled with some of the mechanical parts…" Fiora runs a hand through her neck-length hair. "But I don't have to worry about that anymore. We're finally at peace."

Melia looks back towards Colony 9. "Some loud and ominous people in the central plaza think otherwise."

"Ah, they're always doomsayers," Fiora says dismissively. "It's because the world's changed so much and…"

"Fiora?" Melia asks, looking back at her.

"Sorry…" The girl fails to hide a sniffle. "I miss him still."

Melia again restrains the urge to look back, where she knows Shulk is standing. "…I do too."

Fiora wipes her nose, letting out another sniffle. "Sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up-"

"It's alright. These things take time to heal."

"It's just not fair. After Zanza, there was this big bright light and when we woke up the world had changed and Shulk was… missing," she wipes her eyes, barely able to keep her voice from trembling. "He should be he with us."

"Perhaps he still is… in spirit." This time, Melia does glance at Shulk. The young man's face is unreadable.

The High Entia places a hand on Fiora's shoulder and the younger girl gives her a sad smile.

"How do you do it?" Fiora asks before she can stop herself. "You always are so composed no matter what happens… You've lost more than I have, more than I could bear to lose…"

Melia retracts her hand and looks off in the distance. The sun is setting, and parts of Colony 9 are already illuminated in a faint orange glow from street lights. "My father and brother wanted me to live a full life. They sacrificed themselves so that we may live and prosper." She balls her hands into fists and looks down on herself. "It was hard to come to terms with that, but they had a dying wish, an agenda. They did what they did knowingly. Even on the case of my brother, he did what he did so that he would stop Lorithia." She pauses and her hands brush over the book. "With Shulk though… none of us expected that. We thought we would all come back safe and sound, there was no reason to believe otherwise but… Shulk was nowhere to be found." With a calming breath, the High Entia looks back up to Fiora. "I think that is the hardest part. The lack of a reason behind it."

They both stay silent for a few moments that feel like centuries. The sun's dying rays fall on them.

"...That's very insightful," Fiora eventually says. "Thank you Melia. And… sorry for bothering you."

"No such thing, Fiora. You are my friend." She gives the Homs girl a genuine smile. That's what friends are for, are they not?"

Fiora smiles back. "Of course!" She brings up a hand to block the sun's final rays as it vanishes from the horizon. "It's getting late. Dunban will be worried if I don't get home soon."

"Don't let me keep you up. I will go back soon, as soon as I finish this wonderful meal."

Fiora lets out a small laugh and she hands Melia the lunch box and sits up and straightens her clothes. "Thanks again Melia. For everything. Have a good night!"

"You too, Fiora," Melia says in a warm tone. "Thank you for the food."

The two wave back at each other until Fiora is out of sight. A few more moments pass, with Melia staring at the staircase until the Homs' footsteps are no longer audible.

With a small sigh, the High Entia undoes the knot of the cloth wrapped around the small lunch box and opens it, to reveal the food inside. Taking a small whiff of the tasty meal, Melia takes the cutlery taped on the side and is about to dig in. Just before she does though, she looks back where the young Homs is looking at the staircase with a faraway expression on his face.

"Shulk."

The boy jumps in surprise, a mannerism that Melia always found charming. "Oh uh…" Shulk looks at her nervously, scratching his neck in discomfort. "I can leave if you want to eat on your own-"

Melia shakes her head. "Please stay. I enjoy your company."

"Uh, sure."

The boy sits next to her and Melia begins eating her meal in silence. Skulks occasionally glances at her; though he cannot smell it, the meal looks delicious.

"Why not tell them?" Melia asks with no warning, taking Shulk aback.

The Homs takes quite some time to answer. "I don't want to give them with false hope. What good would them knowing about it do, when they can't even see me?" The boy quickly realises the implication of his words and quickly adds, "not that I wanted to do that with you, I never thought you'd see me in the first place and you're the only one-"

"At ease, Shulk," Melia reassures him, giving him a small smile. "You do not want to share you burden. I… empathise."

Shulk doesn't reply, but gives Melia a grateful smile.

"Though," the High Entia can't help but ask, "if I couldn't see you… then would I not know as well?"

Shulk doesn't look at her when he answers. "We don't know much about the situation. What if there is no way to reverse this? What if I'm _stuck_ like this?" Though his appearance never changes, he feels phantom goosebumps on his skin and he crosses his arms tightly around him. "What if… What if the only way to reverse is do like Zanza did and take over _someone_ , I don't want to do that, not now, not ever-!"

"Shulk." Melia's voice is firm but reassuring. Her eyes stare into his. "I promise you, one day we _will_ come back up here again and when we do…"

She glances at the scenery, the multitude of stars adorning the sky. Below them stretches a new world, free of oppressive gods and full of new wonders to discover.

"It will be with everyone."

* * *

 **If you enjoyed this, please review or favourite. It's my first time writing for this fandom, and the first time I use present tense in a story. :)**


End file.
